PS077
Striking Golduck (Japanese: VSゴルダック VS Golduck) is the 77th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On Cerise Island, is walking with Koga. They find themselves lost in the maze created by the Agatha's . Koga finds the broken tail of his own Arbok that got cut by Agatha's Pokémon earlier. They immediately figure out that they have been going in circles and try to figure out a way to get out. Koga starts to faint, and says it is not normal for him to lose so much strength simply from a from . He thinks that something else is draining away his energy, and Blue tells him to take it easy. Blue hears a sound from behind and looks down and notices his own shadow lengthening; he releases his to get ready. Koga calls his , but shoots from Golduck's shadow without warning and knocks down both Golduck and Koffing. Blue sends out his , , and to attack Gengar, but it escapes into Blue's shadow and attacks Blue's Pokémon. Blue realizes that the more Pokémon he sends out, the more shadows Gengar can escape in, so he calls back his fainted Pokémon. Koga discovers his theory was right, that Gengar is stealing energy from himself, and Blue tells him to stay where he's sitting. Blue sends out his and makes it use to make Gengar's physical attacks useless. However that dosen't stop Gengar from attacking Blue, and he wonders if theres a way to bring Gengar out of the shadows. In the Pewter Museum of Science in Pewter City, Brock orders to protect the tank of , while heading out with other Geodude to attack the , but one Machoke goes past the Geodude and grabs Brock. At Celadon City, Erika is being attacked by multiple , and is barley holding on using her , when one of her servents comes in to tell Erika something. In Cerulean City, Misty is easily losing to multiple Gengar and when Erika contacts her, she says that more of the Elite Four's Pokémon are attacking Viridian City, Vermilion City, Fuchsia City, Saffron City and Cinnabar Island. Misty uses her to try and send a message to the heros on Cerise Island. Major events * and Koga try to get out of Agatha's maze. * Blue and Koga are attacked by Agatha's Gengar. * Brock, Erika, and Misty try to protect their cities against the Elite Four's Pokémon. * The Elite Four's Pokémon have landed in the remaining Kanto cities. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * Brock * Misty * Erika * Koga Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Brock's) * (Misty's) * ( ) * (Angela; Erika's) * (Koga's) * (Lorelei's; multiple) * (Bruno's; multiple) * ( ; multiple) * (Lance's; multiple; flashback) * (Lance's; multiple; flashback) Trivia * The English title of this round is based on the phrase "striking gold". Errors In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Golduck |es_eu= |vi=VS Golduck }} de:Kapitel 77 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS077 fr:Chapitre 77 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA077 zh:PS077